This invention relates to an additive container for use in admixing materials into an I.V. solution administration device. More particularly, this invention relates to an additive container for admixing I.V. solutions which not only facilitates the admixing of an additive material such as a powder into the I.V. solution but also serves as an integral part of the I.V. administration set.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,001,525, an additive-type container is disclosed which is subsequently interconnected into an I.V. administration apparatus after the contents are admixed therewith. The problem with this particular container system is that the maintenance of sterility can be a problem due to the fact that a cap portion must be removed for subsequent connection with an I.V. set. Further, caps which are utilized to maintain sterility can inadvertently become detached and thus impair the sterility of the product. The usual additive-type transfer apparatus are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,954,769 as well as 3,938,520 and Re29,656. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,630,248; 2,682,268; 2,702,034 and 3,462,361 various types of I.V. in-line containers without drugs are disclosed. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,685,795; 3,902,489 and 4,080,965 various types of in-line piercing devices are illustrated. The prior art does not describe an additive container device which can assure the sterility of the product prior to its being intermixed with an I.V. solution as well as forming a component part of the I.V. administration apparatus for ease of administering the resulting solution.
It is an advantage of the present invention to afford a container for sterile material which will maintain the sterility of the material yet afford a quick and efficient means of transferring the material into an I.V. solution. Other advantages are a sterile transfer unit which in the case of the I.V. solution being in the bottle will provide a venting therefor; a transfer unit which affords a sterile interconnecting means with an I.V. administration set; and a transfer container member which can be easily fabricated from plastic materials in an economical manner and thus is disposable.